


pearls

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Facial, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Pearls.





	pearls

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Koki should know better than to keep his eyes open by now, but he can’t bring himself to miss Taisuke’s face of supreme bliss as he bites his lip and fists his cock right in front of Koki’s chin.

The head bumps him a few times and Koki fights to keep his mouth closed, even as Taisuke starts to come. He’s sure Taisuke wouldn’t be opposed to Koki sucking him dry but this is less about Taisuke having control and more about Koki giving it _up_.

Taisuke’s always been bad at aiming but he manages to get it mostly around Koki’s throat, some semblance of a necklace that makes Koki feel more bound than physical handcuffs ever could. He stretches his neck to accommodate, a stray drop landing on his chin within tonguing distance, and he sits on his hands not to lick at it.

Instead he watches Taisuke’s face as he orgasms, studying his features and etching them to memory. Koki’s erection twitches against his leg at the way Taisuke chokes on his air, his lips plump and slightly parted as his chest heaves with forgotten breath and his eyes slowly focus on the man below him through narrow slits in his lids.

Koki just remains on his knees, back arched and head back as the possession claims him and takes him away. His eyes finally fall shut when Taisuke slumps to his level, ungracefully grabbing him by both arms in what Koki believes is more for balance than any kind of control. He feels lips on his neck, a tongue flicking against his skin and he groans low in his throat, his body aching for more.

A shaky hand cradling the back of his head pulls him down and into Taisuke’s mouth, where he moves his lips according to Taisuke’s lead and tentatively tastes himself on his tongue. It makes him come alive, turning him on even more and there may have been a whimper drowned in their kiss, coming from Koki and backed up by his arms that seem to have their own mind as they encircle Taisuke’s shoulders and pull him closer.

All at once Taisuke falls from his lips and Koki’s eyes open in concern, but his hands follow Taisuke down to where he settles in Koki’s lap, gently spreading his legs with nimble fingers that dance up his inner thigh and don’t stop until he’s gently rolling Koki’s balls in his hand. Taisuke has a smirk on his face and Koki wants to smack him, spit out a few choice words about being a tease but all he can do is tighten his own grip on Taisuke’s shoulders, thumbs rubbing encouragingly as Taisuke eyes the thick neglected cock before him.

Then he’s in Taisuke’s mouth, his own body unmoving because it’s too much, too fast and Taisuke is doing a good enough job on his own. Koki’s hands slide up to finger the curls at the back of Taisuke’s neck as the younger man slurps him in and out, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking hard enough to pull Koki’s sanity from within him, releasing way before he would have liked but it feels too good to stop.

Taisuke drinks him down like a good boy and Koki blinks open his eyes to see a sheepish grin through the haze of his vision, squirming when he feels lips pressing to the tip of his sensitive flesh after the fact.


End file.
